


What if?

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Language, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the chapter Sectumsempra, what if Hermione had walked in and found Draco in the bathroom first? What would have happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> (Begins from pg 487, "Sectumsempra", in HBP)

A few days before the match against Ravenclaw, Hermione found herself walking   
down to dinner alone from the common room, Ron having to rush off to a bathroom  
once again to throw up and Harry going off to plan his defences for the match.  
She made a detour along the sveneth-floor corridor. She saw a flash of Slytherin  
robes ahead of her, turn down the staircase.

Hermione, being her curious self, dashed down the marble staircase and along the  
passageway below. Outside the bathroom, she didn't hear anything, so she gently   
pushed the door open, as to not make any sound.  
Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either  
side of the sink, his white-blonde head bowed.  
'Don't,' crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicls. 'Don't...tell me whats  
wrong...I can help you...'

'No one can help me,' said Malfoy, His whole body was shaking. 'I can't do it... I can't...  
it won't work...and unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me...'  
And Hermione realised, with a shock so huge it seemed to root her to the spot, that  
Malfoy was crying-actually crying- tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin.  
Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked  
mirror and saw Hermione staring at him over his shoulder.

**(The above passages are from HBP, a.k.a, JKs own work. I needed to add this**  
in to make the story understandable. Note: I just put Hermione's name where  
Harry's was and Harry's where Hermione's was. Okay...from here it is my own  
work. I will say again when it is not.)

Malfoy wheeled around and glared at her.  
'What are you staring at, mudblood?' he snaped, wiping his face. Hermione looked away  
from his face to his hand. It was cut and bleeding and it looked like there was shards of  
glass stuck in his skin. Hermione guessed that he must have punched the mirror, thus  
the reason that it was cracked.  
'Would you like some help?' she asked, raising her eyes to his own. He looked at her  
like she was mad, not understanding what she meant. 'Your hand?' Hermione pointed  
a finger at his hand, which Malfoy instantly looked down at, seeing the dark  
blood drip from his hand onto the floor. He looked back up at Hermione.

No words needed to be said between them, Hermione knew that he would never ask  
for help. She took her wand out and walked slowly over to the blonde haired boy.  
She took his hand but he snatched it away from her.  
'Don't touch me!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the bathroom.  
'I can help you! Just stay still!' Hermione tried to grab his hand again but he turned away,  
turing the focet (NOTE: How do you spell that word?) and letting the water cool  
his blood stained hand.  
'You have glass in your skin. I can help you get it out.'

'I don't need help.'  
'You can't think of keeping the glass in there! It will bcome all infected!'  
'I don't need help from a Mudblood!' Hermione sighed and walked up beside him. She  
raised her wand and pointed it and his hand.  
'Just keep your hand still.' He obeyed and Hermione muttered a simple spell.  
Soon, all the peices of glass were slowly lifting out of his hand. He gasped in pain  
as they did, and one by one, dropped into the sink.

'It wouldn't hurt so much if you let me do it properly,' she whispred, as another shard was  
taken out and dropped into the sink, along with manyh other peices. He looked up at her,  
and saw she was staring at him worringly. 'Just because we hate one another, doesn't mean  
I am not going to help you when you are in need.' He didn't say anything, he justed let her  
continue with her wand.After a moment, Hermione looked up at him again.  
'There is a large peice in your hand...I need to take it out half way by hand...can you let me  
do that?' she asked, looking into his cold stone eyes. He looked away, took a deep breath  
they raised his hand to her. He didn't watch her.  
He couldn't watch a mudblood touch him.  
But when she did...

Her small hands wrapped around his wrist, turning it slightly.Her soft fingers touched the skin  
that he knew was still bleeding. Malfoy couldn't think...her touch...it was so soft, so unlke  
Pansy's, whose was rough and scaley. But Hermione Granger...her touch was...so very soft...  
she was holding his arm so gently that he had to turn his head and look at her to see if  
she was still holding him or not. She was. She was running her fingers over his wrists, looking  
for more shards. The large shard was sticking out of his arm half-way and Hermione was  
now looking over his arm like it was precious.  
No...she couldn't be looking at him tha way, could she?

'Hold your arm up for a second please,' she said. She had never said please to him before.  
He nodded slowly and held his arm up and she took her hands away and reachd for her wand  
whcih was sitting on the sink.  
'How much longer will this take, Granger?' he asked, not wanthing to inslut her at the moment,  
due to the face that she was helping him.  
'A few minutes...it would go faster if you would stay still.' He saw a smile cross her face and he  
turned away and smiled. He couldn't let her know that she made him smile. He suddenly felt  
a sharp pain in his hand and saw she was now removing the large shard with her wand.  
'This may take some time...try to think of something else. Ask questions...talk...do something  
to keep your mind off the pain.'

Hermione could tell he was in pain, and the shard was in so deeply in his hand that it may take  
up to about ten minutes.  
'Just think of anything...'  
'Why do you follow Potter and Weasel around like a lap dog?' he asked. He couldn't help it.  
She said anything, so he asked. He wondered why she did though, hang out with boys instead  
of being with other girls.  
'Because they are my friends and I care about them...Why do you hang around with Crabbe and  
Goyle? Pansy can't be much worse either.'  
'They are loyal...their families and mine...old friends I guess.'  
'But they are not your true friends I guessed...Blaise doesn't seem that bad.'  
'He's a good friend.' Malfoy couldn't believe he was telling these things to Granger. Mudblood  
Granger at that. It was just to keep his mind away from the pain, he kept reminding himself.

'What do you do besides reading?' he asked, wincing as she pulled the shard out a little.  
'Well...study. Does that count as the same thing?' He nodded and she blushed. 'Well...  
I do lnk to write...you knwo? Creative writing.'  
'Like a novelist?' he asked, taking an interest. Hermione nodded and put her wand down for  
a moment. 'What are you doing now?'  
'Cleaning my hands...I don't want any blood on my hands to make me drop my wand.'  
He watched as she ran her hands through the cold water, cleaning them of his own blood.  
His blood was on her hands. His pureblood.

She picked her wand up again and continued to point it at his hand.  
'Keep talking...its helping.' He nodded the though for a moment.  
'Do you still talk to Krum?' he asked. Hermione shook her head. 'Why not?'  
'He's engaged to a Russian girl. We broke up in fifth year...'  
'Oh,' he said, looking away from her.  
'Are you and Pansy staying together after graduation?' she said, lifing the shard again.  
'I don't know...I don't actaully want to stay with her now...father's orders you know.'  
'So...you didn't actually want to take her to the Yule Ball?' Hermione asked, looking  
up at him.  
'I haven't wanted anything to do with her since third year. We were expected to do  
things together...it didn't mean I wanted to.'

After a few more minutes, Malfoy asked her a serious question.  
'What will you do when you-know-who attacks?' he asked, looking desperatly into her  
eyes. She looked away, breathed out then looked back at him.  
'Fight. Fight with ever ounce of stenght I have in me.' Malfoy smiled. He actually smiled,  
without looking away from her and without an insut to add to it.  
'Thats very brave,' he said. He reached up with his other hand and raised her chi to lok at him.  
'You should hide though...hide somewhere that he won't find you...let others fight. You  
should keep safe.' Hermione gsaped when he touched her chin, and was shocked when he  
said what he said.

After a moment, she pulled away.  
'Lets just get this shard out...shall we?' He nodded to her and in another few minutes, the glass  
was completly removed from his hand. She took his hand in hers again and fekt around for some  
more glass but couldn't find any.  
'There...all out.' She picked up her wand again and pointed it at his hand. After muttering a spell,  
bandges wrapped around his hand and fastened into place.  
'Thankyou.' He streached his han out, flexing his fingers and waving it around.  
'Might not be able to write for a while...' she said, putting her wand away in her robes. She ran the  
water again and washed her hands, removing any remaning blood from her hands. The glass shards  
were now gone, washed away down the drains. He looked at her, and she at him.

'You didn't have to help me,' he said.  
'I know...but I wanted too.' He nodded to her and she walked towards the door.  
'Hermione.' She stopped dead in her tracks, Had he just said what she thought he said. She turned  
and saw him walking up to her. He lowered hs lips and kissed her. She gasped at the kiss but he  
wound his arms around her and kissed her softly. He finally released her and took a step back.  
'Thankyou,' he said, smiling at her. She smiled back, waved (of course reciving one in return) and   
walked out the bathroom door, leaving a smiling Malfoy standing beaming like a child at Christmas.

As Hermione walked up the corridor however, she didn't see her best friend Harry Potter, walking  
down the oppoiste way, Marauder's map in hand, directing himself to the very bathroom where  
Malfoy was...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you guys think? Was it too OOC? I wanted them to both be in character but some things had to be changed to fit the fic. I hope you all liked it and tel me what you think! I would love to know if my writing was enjoyed!


End file.
